monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle
The Jungle region is completely different than the original one in Monster Hunter (Old Jungle) since all the caves are now interconnected, and are no longer cold to stand in. The area is full of lush greenery, be it palm trees and moss by the ocean, or tall, thick trees and vines up in the cliffs. Congas, Vespoids, Velocipreys, Hornetaurs and several monsters call this place home. =Geography= The rain that comes down on this tropical island can make bombs of any size useless. Base Camp Veggie Elder here can give these for free: Sm Bone Husk, Green Seed, Red Seed, Psychoserum, Glutton Tuna, Special Mushroom, Brute Bone, Potion, Armor Sphere, Huskberry. Fishing spot beside bed on small boat. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 1 The dense jungle limits the visibility. This area is usually home to Vespoid and Hornetaur. Sometimes Bullfango and Remobra dwell here as well. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] and [[Item List|'Plants']] grow here and there is a Mining Point on the north-east cliff face. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 2 Low lying shrub dot this hill overlooking the ocean. Home to both Hornetaur and Bullfango. Sometimes Kelbi can be spotted here. Velociprey appear here when bringing eggs to the base. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] and [[Item List|'Plants']] grow here and [[Item List|'Bugs']] can be caught here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 3 The dense jungle limits the visibility, a beach borders this area. A popular hunting ground for wyverns and large monsters. Congas and Hermitaurs often dwell here with Vespoid or Great Thunderbugs. [[Item List|'Honey']] can be harvested here. [[Item List|'Bugs']] and a Mining Point can also be found here. [[Item List#Fishing Bait|'Worm']] and [[Item List#Fishing Bait|'Frog']] can be found here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 4 A beach spans the entire area, this area is more water than land. Hermitaurs and Mosswine often dwell here. Velociprey sometimes call this place home. [[Item List|'Plants']] can be harvested here and a Mining Point is visible on the rock face. Beautiful Shells can be found at the shore of the beach which will yield Pokke Points for 40points each. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 5 Low lying shrub dot this hill overlooking the jungle. Vespoid, Hornetaurs and Velociprey call this place home. Congas appear here at night. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] and [[Item List|'Plants']] grow here in abundance. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 6 Enclosed cave with a hole in the ceiling large enough for wyverns to land inside to take shelter. Wyverns and large monsters like to [[Weapon Mechanics|'sleep']] here when they are hurt. Hornetaurs and Congas often live here. Velociprey visit here seldomly. Kelbi sometimes take refuge here. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] and [[Item List|'Plants']] are common here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 7 Very large cave that overlooks the jungle. Wyverns and large monsters like to [[Weapon Mechanics|'sleep']] here when they are hurt. Aptonoth, Vespoid, Hornetaurs and Velociprey call this place home. There are also two Mining Points here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 8 Cliff face overlooks waterfalls, water escapes from the jungle and into this area. Vespoid, Hornetaurs and Velociprey call this place home. Great Thunderbugs are a rare sight here. Felynes sometimes try to find stuff here. A single Mining Point exists here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 9 The dense jungle limits the visibility. Vespoid, Congas, Melynx, Felynes and Hermitaurs all call this place home. [[Item List|'Honey']] and [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] can be obtained here. A Mining Point and [[Item List|'Fish']] are also here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 10 The dense jungle limits the visibility. An ancient ruin slumbers on the far side of this island. Access to this island is impossible when it is raining. Hermitaurs often live here. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] grow here and [[Item List|'Bugs']] can be caught. You can also get some rare items here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * =Wyverns and Monsters= *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Daimyo Hermitaur *Yian Kut-Ku *Rathian *Pink Rathian *Gypceros *Chameleos *Congalala *Plesioth *Yian Garuga *Velocidrome *Bulldrome *Kushala Daora *Abiorugu *Rathian Unknown Species =Battle Theme= ypNJgf7AmE4 =Videos= =Gallery= Image:Map-Jungle (Frontier).png|Jungle in Monster Hunter Frontier =See Also= *Old Jungle *Area List *About the Jungle Category:Areas